


Powers Universe

by Quinny_555



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e08 Ecstasy of Agony, Gen, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Powers were hard to come by. Not because they were hiding (not most of them, anyway) but because there simply weren't many of them.





	Powers Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if anyone will read this, but whatever. In this universe, a person who has a power of some type is referred to as a "Power" (creative, I know). I might add more installments to this as a series, but we'll see. If you read this I hope you enjoy, and I love feedback!

Powers were hard to come by. Not because they were hiding (not most of them, anyway) but because there simply weren't many of them. Most that had active powers went into careers with the military or law enforcement; Meanwhile, most with passive powers tended toward the medical field. This was not always the case, but their occupations often reflected their power.

Jo Martinez was no exception to this trend; her power of being able to tell when someone is lying to her was exceptionally helpful in her chosen field. Her official partner, Mike Hanson, didn't have a power. Her unofficial partner, on the other hand, she wasn't so sure about. Henry Morgan was… eccentric. While she suspected that he had a power, she didn't know what it was. She asked outright once and was surprised at the way he artfully avoided the question.  She then proceeded to ask Lucas.

“I think he is a Power, but I have no idea what his could be; It's weird, considering that we've worked together for four years now.” Jo didn't even know why she had expected Lucas to know if even she didn't. Henry’s power was a mystery and Jo, being a detective, was sure she could solve it.

Powers were rare, but to a degree based on what the power was. For instance, it would be easier to find someone with telekinesis than to find someone who could read minds. The more extraordinary the power, the less likely you were to find it.

~~~

Henry was regretting having kissed Iona. Sure, it was nice, but it definitely wasn't worth the torture at the hands of her sadistic stalker. Wasn't it just _so_ convenient that he happened to be a Power? Having the ability to electrocute things with your hands was useful for a person set upon killing with electricity. Henry wished that the guy would just get it over with already. Being electrocuted wasn't even in his top ten worst ways to die, but prolonging it was just agony. He’d rather his torturer go back to choking.

“But killing me won’t ease the pain,” his voice cracked slightly as he continued his speech. “It will only make it worse.”

“Then what’s the point in living?” The man asked.

He reached forward to electrocute Henry again when a loud crash echoed through the warehouse. He made a sound that was something between a laugh and a sob as Jo yelled “NYPD!”, making the man pause.

“You said you wanted to die fast?” He growled rhetorically and pressed his hand to the metal that effectively connected all of Henry’s extremities. He yelled in agony and knew that the only way to avoid dying in front of his colleagues now was to use his power. Trade one secret for another, he supposed, and grabbed his attackers arm. He mirrored the electricity and pushed it back at the assailant. The man went down fast and the police converged on them. The next few minutes were a blur as he was lowered to the ground and unstrapped from the wooden ex. Before he knew it Jo was kneeling in front of him as he panted.

“How did you do that?” She whispered so as not to draw the other’s attention. It was a well-known fact that Powers with harmful abilities were immune to their own abilities. Theoretically, it would have worked if the electricity had come from another source but not from a power.

“I'll explain later,” He managed and she knew he was telling the truth. She nodded as some paramedics approached to whisk Henry away.

~~~

“I'm a Mirror.” He said, breaking the companionable silence that had settled between them. Jo almost spit out her drink. It would have been a waste of high-quality alcohol, as far as he was concerned.

“Are you screwing with me?” She managed. It wasn't an unexpected reaction, considering how rare Mirrors were. It was also extremely rare for a Mirror to hide their ability.

“I assure you, Detective, I am dead serious.” he took another drink and savored the liquid. This was the smaller of his secrets and he only hid it to keep from drawing undue attention. “I would appreciate it if you be discreet.”

“You are an enigma, Henry Morgan,” Jo muttered. Henry’s mouth quirked up at the corner in a small half smile. Yes, he supposed he was. Immortality was not a Power, as far as the general public was concerned. Mirroring was unfathomable enough, but acceptable regardless. He knew from experience that if immortality was found out about, everyone would want a piece. No, as far as he was concerned his immortality was a curse, not a Power.  

“If you say so,” He said agreeably. She snorted and took another drink.

“Oh yeah, I say so alright.”


End file.
